


Playing Gay

by wheresmywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Complete, Fluff, I love Harry so much guys, I started writing this before Christmas but I am lazy so haha, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is so much more PG than I intended, This story is rated explicit because of the third and final chapter, also because people were begging, and so I fixed that, anyway there's a porn chapter so just be happy, because I thought to myself, this story is too PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has organised a Christmas party and Sherlock doesn't want to hang around. They strike a bargain so Sherlock will stay and be good if John will pretend to be his boyfriend for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always just write porn, see?
> 
> Also, my wonderful friend angelofthursday from tumblr came up with the title for this story so thank her.

 "You have to move your things off the table, Sherlock." John was moving quickly around the living room, tidying the place up while putting some decorations up at the same time. "Everyone's coming over tonight and I doubt any of them are going to want to see your pile of cats toes."

"I didn't agree to this," Sherlock muttered from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, inspecting the feline parts he had collected. " _You_ are the one who insisted a Christmas gathering was necessary."

John rolled his eyes as he gathered up some of Sherlock's newspapers and stuffed them under the sofa. "It'll be fun."

"You've said that before, too."

"Well I mean it, Sherlock!" John straightened and turned to face the other man, who still hadn't looked away from his experiment. "If you just let yourself have fun, you will. We're your friends, aren't we? Greg, Mrs Hudson and Molly. And you've spoken to Mike before without completely pissing him off."

"Are you still standing by your decision not to let me out when they arrive?" Sherlock asked after a brief moment of pause.

"Yes."

Sherlock suddenly began packing his things away and John frowned, wondering why he had changed his tune so suddenly. Before he could ask, however, Sherlock was pulling his plastic gloves off his hands and walking towards him.

"Then I'll stay, be civil and make conversation with everyone normally like I know you want me to." Sherlock smiled at John slightly, but John was still staring back at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"You'll do all that, just because I asked?" John asked, clearly not believing it.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded his head. "But on one condition."

"Out with it, then. I was waiting for something like this to come." John folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. He was getting a bit sick of Sherlock always somehow managing to control situations but to be honest he was interested to hear what Sherlock wanted so much he was willing to behave sociably for an entire night.

"You and I pretend to be a couple. Tell everyone we've gotten together and make them believe it for the entire night before telling them it was all just a joke."

Sherlock's smug smile suddenly made a lot of sense, but John had no idea what to say. His initial thought was 'no way, go hang out at St Bart's if you have to'. However if he did that, then Sherlock would win. Oh yes, this was a competition. Sherlock was trying to get out of the night and John wasn't going to let him out so easily.

"Alright, done." John swallowed stiffly and lifted his chin a bit.

"Done?" Sherlock asked.

"Two can play at that game, Sherlock. Guess I'm lucky I'm single for this Christmas or you'd be getting your escape handed to you on a platter. Anyway, yes, I'll do it. As long as you keep your promise and be nice to everyone."

"Of course I will," Sherlock said with a small scoff. "So let's see, if I slip up in my behaviour towards everyone you get to drop the act of us being a couple. On the other hand, if you slip up in the act, I get to treat everyone how I want to."

John nodded his head in agreement and Sherlock smiled once more before disappearing to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

As John slowly went back to preparing the place for their visitors that night, he began to wonder what he had just gotten himself into. He really should have asked more about what sort of things Sherlock expected him to do to pretend they were a couple, but he wasn't too worried considering he didn't think Sherlock had ever been in a relationship so probably wouldn't have many ideas.

* * *

 Mrs Hudson came upstairs when Greg arrived, leading him to sit in the living room where John was just setting out some snacks. He looked up and smiled, having completely forgotten about his bargain with Sherlock as he greeted the other man and asked about his day.

"Is Harry coming over?" Greg asked after they passed the initial pleasantries. "You haven't seen her in a while, have you?"

"Yeah, she is actually," John said with a smile. "It's been a-"

Sherlock had entered the room and moved over to John, standing very close and brushing his hand against John's ever-so-slightly, just enough to get his attention. As soon as John had glanced over him, the Doctor had remembered all about their bargain and also realised with a slam to his brain that his sister was going to be arriving tonight as well.

Sherlock was smiling. The git.

"No," John found himself saying suddenly. "No, that's not fair."

"It's entirely your decision," Sherlock replied calmly and John cursed. Either way, Sherlock would be enjoying himself.

But could John really go through with this if Harry turned up? She would _never_ let him live it down if she thought he was gay. Even partly gay. It was all fine to tell Greg later on that it had just been a joke, even Mike would understand, but _Harry_ would carry on about it forever.

"I hate you," John groaned out, rubbing his forehead with one hand and trying to decide what to do. He couldn't let Sherlock get out of this just because he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of his sister. Sherlock always won everything else. This time, he had to take control.

"If that's your decision-"

"No, it's not." John took a deep breath and looked up at Sherlock again, nodding once firmly before then turning to Greg. "We're together."

Greg coughed, choking slightly on a chocolate and his eyes popping as he stared between the two of them.

"You two? Together? You are talking about what I think you're talking about, right? Is this a joke? I don't think I could handle it if this was just a joke." Greg swallowed, clearing his throat and continuing to stare.

Sherlock shifted a bit closer and slid an arm around John's waist, smiling at the Detective.

"It's true. It took a while to convince John to come out of the closet, but when he did- What?"

John had clenched his teeth together and pinched Sherlock's arm. He stared up at Sherlock with an expression which clearly showed how unimpressed he was with how the taller man was handling the situation.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Greg spoke up, looking at John. "I think it's great, actually. I've thought it was coming for a while. The guys at the Yard, too... Really, John, don't look so surprised. You and Sherlock make a wonderful couple. You bring out the best in each other."

"I like to think so," Sherlock said with a sickeningly sweet sigh, looking down at John and pulling him a bit closer. "Did you know he's a fantastic kisser?"

Laughing, Greg shook his head. "Can't say I did. And I'm quite happy for you to keep any other information about your relationship to yourselves."

John was still finding it difficult to remove his tongue from the roof of his mouth. He couldn't believe that this whole 'pretending' thing was so embarrassing. The way Sherlock was wording everything and the way Greg was reacting... it was horrible. What if Greg didn't believe it was just a joke afterwards?

"I think I hear someone else at the door," Sherlock commented as the bell rang. "Do you want me to get it, Love?"

"Love?" John asked before he could help himself, looking up at Sherlock in disbelief. The man stared back with a calm smile and one slightly raised eyebrow, as if challenging him to see how far he was willing to go with this.

"Sorry," Sherlock said for Greg's benefit. "Do you only want me to call you that when we're alone?"

"It just takes some getting used to when around other people, that's all. It's fine." John squared his shoulders, smiled back at Sherlock and then made his way towards the door. On his way, he was horrified to see a smile on Greg's face. That man was enjoying the news of their relationship far too much.

Opening the door, John let in Molly and Mike who had both turned up at the same time. They had barely walked in before Greg was calling out, "Has he told you? He and Sherlock are finally together!"

"Really?" Molly exclaimed, turning back to give John a huge hug. Mike was smiling like he had a secret and John could feel his face going bright red. It wasn't meant to be like this. Everyone was meant to be stunned, confused and then change the subject to something else.

"Ah, yeah," John nodded as they then made their way to the living room to join the others again.

As soon as they were close enough, Sherlock moved to John's side again and grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe you're together," Molly said, still smiling. She looked a little bit upset, but was doing a good job of hiding most of it.

"Neither can I," John muttered with a grimace.

"I sort of hoped it would happen," Molly went on. "You've changed Sherlock so much for the better. He needs you John, even though he won't always admit it. But he's clearly being more honest about it now with letting you become a more permanent part of his life.

John could do nothing except laugh humourlessly and nod his head as Sherlock squeezed his hand and smiled down at him some more.

"The boys at the Yard were taking some bets, to be honest." Greg grinned and shrugged his shoulders as John stared over at him with wide eyes. "About half of them thought you'd be giving in soon."

"Did they, now?" John asked, clenching his teeth and squaring his shoulders. Before he could go on to say anything which could make his deal with Sherlock void, the other man interrupted.

"Well, you can't exactly blame him for giving in to the Holmes' charm. I have quite a lot of it when I want to, don't I, John? Do you remember, even after our very first meeting you described me as charming in your blog entry." Sherlock grinned, but after seeing John's very unimpressed expression he quickly added, "Although, if you don't think I do actually have any more charm..." An eyebrow was raised again, his words being manipulated to put across the message of 'if you don't want to play the game, don't'.

"Of course you've still got charm," John said quickly, picking up the act again even though he was finding it incredibly uncomfortable. He forced a smile to his face, not wanting to lose to Sherlock this time, and reached over with his free hand to pat the man's arm.

"I'm glad you think so," Sherlock said happily. "You do as well, just so you know."

"Oh!" Mrs Hudson had suddenly walked back into the room from where she had been collecting more food from the kitchen and was now staring in surprise at John and Sherlock. "Boys? What's going on?"

"Perhaps we should have warned her," Sherlock murmured to John.

"You think?" John shot back.

"We're a couple, Mrs Hudson. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we thought it would be best to reveal it to everyone at the same time which is why we waited until this Christmas Party," Sherlock explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs Hudson said, rushing over to give them each a hug and making John feel even more uncomfortable than he already had been. "If you've had to wait until now, how long have you been together already?"

"About two months," Sherlock said quickly. John wanted to strangle him.

"Two torturous months," he said aloud. "Of pretending nothing was going on because firstly we wanted everyone to find out at the same time and secondly we had to wait and see if it was even going to last."

"Two months?" Molly repeated, staring at them.

"You did a good job of keeping it quiet," Greg commented. "So how, uh... how close have you gotten now?"

"What?" John asked with a frown. "We're dating-"

"He wants to know whether our relationship is also physical."

John quickly closed his mouth again, breathing slowly and trying to work out how to deal with the question. Sherlock was being his usual self and now staying quiet, making John sweat with having to decide the answer himself. Would one be better than the other?

"Well we... we are, I mean, sort of. I don't know if you'd really... why does it matter?" John swallowed nervously and tried to pull away from Sherlock, but the other man kept hold of him tightly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We fell in love, and just because my body isn't something he's used to doesn't mean he won't go near it," Sherlock said.

"Okay! That is a lot more than I wanted to know," Greg said awkwardly, moving away to grab a drink.

As Molly and Mike then turned to talk to each other, John took the opportunity to round on Sherlock and demand to know why he was trying to take this so far.

"Look, Sherlock, I get that we have to act at least a bit in love for this to work, but did you have to say we'd been going out for two months? And that we're already physical?" John asked angrily. "It's bad enough that-"

"You're the one who said we were physical. I left that decision to you."

"Well you shouldn't have because I've obviously made a mistake!"

"Just calm down, it's only pretend. Would you like me to offer to solve the rest of Lestrade's current cases for him? My part of the deal, obviously. I don't know how else to be civilised to him."

John shook his head slowly in disbelief at his friend. Sometimes he didn't understand how stupid and frustrating Sherlock could be. But he may as well get some revenge while Sherlock was in the mood.

"Alright, yes. Offer to solve all his cases and then keep your promise if he takes you up on it. Give Molly a compliment about something and, I don't know, thank Mike for introducing us or something." John rubbed his forehead with one hand, missing the cheeky grin which suddenly appeared on Sherlock's face.

"Very well," Sherlock replied. "But if I'm going to do all that, which will stretch my patience considerably, you have to kiss me."

"Fine, I- What?" John looked up quickly before grabbing Sherlock's shirt and pulling him closer so he could lower his voice a bit more. "Don't be stupid! This is an act, remember? Couples don't always have to kiss to prove they're together, so I'm not kissing you!"

"Are you afraid you'll like it?" Sherlock teased.

"No, Sherlock, I'm not," John snapped, even as his face began turning red. "Why are you so desperate for this all of a sudden anyway? You've never been interested in anything like this and suddenly... Is this really all just to humiliate me?"

"Who ever said it was to humiliate you?" Sherlock asked innocently. "And you can let go of my shirt now. I do get the point. Unless, of course, you'd like to continue holding on and follow-through with a kiss right now to convince everyone that our story is true."

John let go as though he'd been burned, stepping back and frowning at Sherlock angrily. If he said no, Sherlock would have won and would be free to stop acting nice. But if he said yes... well, what harm could it do? Just a simple kiss and they both knew John wasn't actually gay. Sherlock, though, John had no clue about. It was possible Sherlock would enjoy it a bit too much. _It was possible John would enjoy it a bit too much too._

"If it's that much of a problem, forget it," Sherlock said at length, sighing dramatically and turned away. "I'll just go back to my room and-"

"No, wait, stop," John said in frustration. "Alright. If this is a game then I'm still playing. But you have to make your promise to Greg first and compliment Molly before we, you know."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're referring to." Sherlock's eyes sparkled cheekily.

"Get on with it, you git." John folded his arms and gestured with his head, making Sherlock sigh again before he moved over to Greg and gave a smile. Proceeding to scare the Inspector terribly by being nicer than he'd been all year, Sherlock managed to pull through with offering to solve all the cases and gave his word that he would get them done.

Turning back to John with a grin as if to say 'see how well I've done?' all John did was raise his eyebrows and then gesture at Molly and Mike.

With an indignant sniff, Sherlock continued on to compliment Molly's necklace and then gush to Mike about how, if it weren't for him, he and John never would have gotten together. The poor man didn't know what to say but did look very pleased with himself.

"John," Sherlock called as they finished talking, beaming and gesturing for his flatmate to move over to his side. "Come here, Love."

John winced at the word Sherlock had chosen to use again but forced a smile onto his face and walked over anyway. No doubt this was the moment. Sherlock had done his bit and now John had to do his bit. Just a kiss. Nothing scary.

"I was just telling Mike how it was destined that he heard us both complaining about needing someone to help pay rent." Sherlock reached forward and took John's hand, squeezing it gently as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other man's in a quick and fluid movement before continuing on. "I'm so glad I met you."

"I-I'm glad I met you too," John stuttered, swallowing nervously and glancing around at the others gathered in the room. Molly and Mrs Hudson both looked over the moon with happiness, whereas Mike and Greg were looking away awkwardly.

John couldn't help thinking to himself, _I_ _s that it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Harry BAMF Watson.

 "Oh my god, I knew it."

John's heart leapt into his throat and he spun around, eyes wide as he stared at his sister Harry who had just walked into the flat and was standing inside the doorway. She was staring between him and Sherlock, her eyes alight with excitement.

"No, Harry, no," John began quickly, automatically rushing to defend his sexuality. Their parents had questioned him so much after she came out as gay, for some reason believing that if one of their children was, the other had to be as well.

"No?" Harry laughed and walked over to them, winking at Sherlock before focusing her attention on John again. "He just kissed you and you didn't stop him."

"That's because... Look, Harry, I'm not gay. Even if, hypothetically, I was in a relationship with Sherlock-"

"Hypothetically?" Sherlock asked, feigning a hurt expression.

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, John's voice raised slightly as he went on. "Even though I'm in a relationship with Sherlock, it doesn't mean I have to be gay! I could be bisexual, right? Or I could just be straight and I happened to fall in love with a man. Just because you know you're gay and are happy with it doesn't mean everyone around you has to be the same."

"Okay," Harry said with a frown. "No need to get all touchy. I just _knew_ you and Sherlock were going to get together. I knew it. The way you write about him in your blog and everything you've told me about him just screamed attraction."

Sherlock managed to catch John's eye briefly and raised an eyebrow, but it only enraged John even more.

"No!" he shouted suddenly. "I'm done, Sherlock. I don't care if this means you win. Look, everyone, we're not a couple. I said he had to be nice to everyone tonight so we could all have fun and in return he made me agree to pretend to be a couple. But this..." John looked at Sherlock again and shook his head slowly. "I don't want to pretend any more."

"I told you from the start it was your decision," Sherlock said with a small shrug.

"You're in love with him," Harry murmured softly, reaching out and placing a hand on John's shoulder. He flinched slightly and looked away from her. "You don't want to pretend because you feel that it's just a game to him."

"It _is_ , just a game," John said quickly. "And I'm not in love. I don't even... I've never felt anything until today. Anything proper, I mean. I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"I think you should talk about it," Harry said, squaring her shoulders and beginning to steer John and Sherlock towards Sherlock's bedroom. "Only come out once you've both told each other exactly how you feel. We'll be out here cheering for you both."

John groaned as he stumbled into Sherlock's room, turning around to see Harry's smiling face before she pulled the door shut. He stood silently for a few moments before the sound of music sounded on the other side of the door.

He had to at least give Harry credit for not trying to listen in.

"I didn't realise you would become so upset by this," Sherlock said, bringing John's attention around to him. "It was just a bit of fun. To be honest I had hoped you would come to a realisation of this sort, but not in this way."

"You knew I liked you?" John asked suddenly.

"I had a hunch."

"You _knew_."

"Yes."

John's mouth was open in disbelief for a few moments. Finally he closed it and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands. Sherlock was standing near the side of the room, unsure of whether to move closer or not.

"Do you think I'm gay, then?" John asked slowly, lifting his head to look up at his friend.

"I think you're falling in love with a person who lacks your preferred genitalia." Sherlock shrugged and then looked down at the floor.

"Got that right," John said with a choked laugh. "I wouldn't even know what to do with a cock."

"It's quite simple," Sherlock replied smoothly. "You masturbate, don't you? The principles are the same."

John raised his eyebrows, staring at Sherlock as though he'd grown an extra head all of a sudden.

"How can you be so calm? Do you think everything will just go back to normal, after this? That I'll be able to ignore how I feel and pretend I don't actually find you incredibly gorgeous now?" John was shaking his head again.

"Gorgeous?" Sherlock asked with a small scoff. "Me?"

"I may have been looking at your cheekbones for the wrong reason, but- That's not the point!" John stood up again and glared over at Sherlock, hands clenched into fists. "If you knew that I was starting to develop a crush on you, why did you ask me to pretend we were a couple? Was it just so you could rub it in that you _knew_ I liked you?"

Sherlock looked affronted, staring back at John. "Not rub it in, no. I... I told you. I wanted you to be aware of how you felt as well."

"Why?"

"So that you could do something about it."

Somehow through the craziness of the night, the surprise at realising he actually did have a crush on his flatmate and then his mild anger towards said man, John had lost the will to fight anymore. On the contrary, he now stepped forward quickly and pulled Sherlock against him, colliding their mouths in a rush of desperation.

With a squawk of surprise, Sherlock pushed John back quickly and swallowed hard, looking utterly astonished that John had just chosen to kiss him.

John was frowning, hesitating as he began to say, "I... thought you just said-"

"I know what I said," Sherlock interrupted.

"Right, Sherlock, so do you want this or not?" Sherlock made no sound, simply shrugging and shaking his head, his fingers pulling John slightly closer before halting. "You don't have a bloody clue, do you? My god, have you ever even kissed anyone before today?"

"Not really. No."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

John could barely keep the hope out of his eyes as he spoke, but he had no reason to worry when Sherlock nodded his head and closed the distance once more. This time the kiss was cautious as they explored each other's mouths.

After a few moments of kissing without pause, John then slowly moved his hands over Sherlock's chest, finding the man's buttons and beginning to undo them slowly. He didn't want to move too quickly, but now that he was here and he had decided that yes he did have an enormous crush on Sherlock... well, he wanted to keep going as far as he could before he changed his mind.

Thankfully Sherlock was a very willing participant and shrugged his shirt off quickly, his own hands tugging at John's jumper and trying to rid him of his clothing as well.

Just as John's jumper was being dragged over his head, the door burst open.

"So have you two finally- Oh. Sorry for interrupting! Have fun, boys. Use a condom."

Harry disappeared again as quickly as she had appeared, but the mood was already ruined as John groaned and stumbled away from Sherlock, dragging his jumper back on.

"I am so sorry about her," he muttered.

"It's fine," Sherlock said with a small smile.

"Guess it's probably good. We shouldn't be doing _that_ while everyone else is right outside anyway." John blushed slightly after speaking.

"'That'?" Sherlock asked softly. "Would we have done that, if we weren't interrupted?"

"I don't know," John said quickly, swallowing nervously and wondering whether he was taking things way too far too soon. After all, as far as he could tell neither of them really knew exactly what they wanted yet. "I think maybe... we might have. Did you want to?"

Sherlock was putting his own shirt back on again now as well, doing the buttons up and avoiding John's gaze. "Yes."

Chewing on his lip for a moment, John then burst out, "There's always later. I mean, I'm not going anywhere."

"Obviously," Sherlock replied with a nod. Finishing doing up his shirt, he then looked up at John again with a slight frown. "I must admit that I'm a bit out of my depth here, John. I was hoping you would do something... but I didn't think it through much further. I'm going to need you to tell me what to do."

"What to do, when?" John asked, having taken one step towards the door but freezing again now.

"Just what to do in our relationship." Sherlock shrugged before his face suddenly paled. "We are in a relationship now, aren't we? Because you kissed me and-"

"Yes," John chuckled, moving back over to Sherlock and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Relax, Sherlock. We are in a relationship if you want us to be. It's new for me as well, being with a man. We'll work it out though."

"So you will tell me what to do?" Sherlock asked, trying to confirm it.

Tilting his head to the side briefly, John corrected, "I'll let you know if you're doing something wrong. Can we join the others again now?"

Sherlock gave a nod and took John's hand when it was offered, walking back out to the living room with him.

It almost looked like they had never left. Everyone was still standing around and talking with wide smiles on their faces as they enjoyed each others company. John felt a smile appear on his face as well and chuckled to himself softly, looking over at Sherlock and squeezing his hand. Even though he had never imagined this happening, he was happy that it had.

As they got closer, John noticed that Harry was flirting with Molly a little bit, thankfully without any alcohol in her hand. When she looked up and saw them though she gave a shriek and everyone fell silent, looking over to see what had happened.

"So you're together, then?" Harry asked excitedly, her eyes darting between John and Sherlock rapidly.

"Yes," John admitted nervously, feeling Sherlock stroking his hand with his thumb. "For real, this time. And it's probably not going to be smooth sailing, but nothing really is with this guy."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both," Mrs Hudson said with a sigh, her hands clasped together in front of her. "I had a feeling when you first moved in that you'd be wonderful for Sherlock. He really has changed for the better, you know."

"I'll second that!" Greg laughed. "You should have seen him on cases before you showed up. An absolute horror to work with. You changed him as soon as you appeared even though you two weren't a couple back then."

"Oh, we _were_ a couple back then," Sherlock broke in, winking at John. "I knew you were important as soon as we met."

"You didn't act like it."

"Of course I didn't. Have you met me?"

Laughing, John moved to grab himself a drink and the conversation slowly steered away to other things again. John still couldn't quite believe that he was in a relationship with a man, and _Sherlock_ of all people, but no matter how long he thought over it he couldn't find a reason to be upset.

"No, no, Sherlock, you _promised_!"

Turning around from where he had been speaking to Mike, John frowned at Sherlock and Greg.

"What's going on?" he asked after excusing himself to Mike.

"Sherlock promised to help me out with all the cases but now he's saying he won't! Says he's too busy. But he hasn't got any other cases right now, does he? He can't have." Greg was shaking his head.

"Sherlock!" John said, chuckling. "I did say you had to keep your promise, didn't I?"

"That was before you went ahead and told everyone it was fake!" Sherlock retorted stubbornly. "I don't have to do it anymore. That wasn't part of the deal."

John glanced back at Greg and shrugged.

"It's true, it was part of our bet." With a sigh he added, "And I did end it by making a big fuss. So... this time I guess Sherlock's right. But I'd be happy to slip some files under his nose in the morning some days if you like. He can't leave a case alone once he's seen it."

"That's cheating!" Sherlock exclaimed, but John simply smiled at him innocently.

"I'd be grateful," Greg said to John, also grinning.

"John, Love." Sherlock tugged on John's arm, trying to get his attention again. He certainly managed the task, making John stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"What?"

" _Love_."

A smirk slowly crept onto Sherlock's face and he leaned closer. "Do you have a problem with it, Love?"

Trying to keep his smile from showing, John pushed Sherlock away. "Stop it."

"Is it because of the connotations which accompany the word? My calling you 'Love' would suggest that I love you, after all. If that's why you don't like it I can assure you what I feel for you is the closest to love I'll ever experience." Sherlock smiled, convinced that his words would now put John at ease.

But John didn't look too happy. "The closest? You mean you've never... What about your parents?" He didn't bother asking about Mycroft. Maybe Sherlock did care about his brother, but if he did he wasn't likely to admit it.

Sherlock was silent for a moment, the smallest hint of a twitch showing in his face before he opened his mouth and said, "I love _you_."

Hearing those words said aloud, John suddenly realised that nothing else really did matter in the end. Everyone had to experience love for the first time at some point, and just because this was the first for Sherlock didn't make a difference. It was special and perfect.

And John was pretty sure...

"I love you too, Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering adding a chapter full of porn but you might have to beg lots to get me motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks after the Christmas party, John had woken up to find himself lying uncomfortably on the sofa with Sherlock's arm wrapped around him. They had fallen asleep together while talking and watching telly – something they liked to do a lot more often now that they were a couple.

After John got up and quietly began getting himself ready for work that day, he was coming back down the stairs to the living room to fetch his shoes when Sherlock stepped into view.

"Oh, hey," John said nervously, giving a small smile.

"You're up early," Sherlock commented, glancing over John's clothes and noticing that they were the ones he typically wore to work. "What day is it?"

"Monday," John replied with a grin, stepping forward to straighten Sherlock's shirt from where it had started falling off his shoulder.

"I thought it was Sunday."

"No, unfortunately that was yesterday and now it's Monday so I have to go to work."

Sherlock frowned and shrugged his shoulders, stepping to the side slightly so that John would have room to go past him and leave. "Better not keep your patients waiting, then."

"No, no," John agreed. "That would be terrible." He took a step forward and then hesitated beside Sherlock, turning to him and rocking forward on his feet slightly before rocking backwards again and rolling his lips inwards.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked in confusion, looking the man up and down and trying to work out why he was delaying leaving.

"Well I thought... I mean, do you-" John stopped himself and then clenched his hands into fists, leaning forward daringly and making it clear he was going for a kiss. At the last minute however, as he watched Sherlock's blank expression getting nearer, he pulled back again.

It just so happened that Sherlock had begun to lean forward as well when John chose to move back and Sherlock let out a squawk of annoyance.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" he snapped.

"Right, yes," John said quickly, reaching out to hold Sherlock's arm. "Sorry."

Finally closing the distance properly, the two held onto each other and kissed slowly. John had to admit that kissing Sherlock was possibly one of the best things about being in a relationship with him. He loved their conversations too, of course, and he loved the cuddles when they were both sitting on the sofa together. But the kisses were still a rare occurrence at the moment and John loved them when he could get them.

When they parted, John smiled. "I haven't been this nervous since high school, sorry."

"Stop apologising," Sherlock scolded gently, lifting his hand to brush against John's cheek gently. After another moment he murmured, "I don't want you to go to work."

"Oh?" John asked, curling one arm around Sherlock's waist to hold him close as they spoke. "What _do_ you want then? Aren't you going to be doing experiments all day, anyway? I thought you had something going in the microwave."

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of..." Sherlock dipped a hand down, skimming across the front of John's trousers just enough to be a tease before moving his hand around to cup John's arse and pull him forward so that their hips met.

John gasped before he could stop himself, eyes wide at what Sherlock was suggesting and how readily his body was reacting. Sure, he'd been masturbating to thoughts of Sherlock lately but that didn't mean he'd expected _this_. And so _soon_. Well... not soon compared to past girlfriends he'd had but-

"Are you sure? I mean... I really need to go to work." _Nonononono that's not what I meant!_

Sherlock licked his lips slowly, staring down at John through heavy-lidded eyes. His hand squeezed slowly and John pushed further forward, his arousal pressing against Sherlock's and only increasing.

"Call in sick," Sherlock suggested in a whisper after leaning forward so that his lips were beside John's ear and he could make every single word send shivers down the man's spine. "Stay with me."

"Oh, god yes," John groaned out, liking the idea of being with Sherlock much more than the thought of going to work and dealing with sick patients. He put a hand on the back of Sherlock's head, fingers threading through the man's curls as he shifted forward just enough to press his lips to Sherlock's neck.

The next few second went by quickly as Sherlock guided John back to lean against a wall, grinding his hips against the doctor's in a slow motion and pulling his shirt off. John let his head drop back to rest on the wall behind him and gasped as Sherlock ran his fingers over his nipples, lost in the sensation of having another person touch him since it had been so long.

"Tell me what to do," Sherlock said softly, studying John closely and smoothing his hands all over John's chest now, one hand continuously moving up to play around the scar on John's shoulder.

"Ah- hm... what?" John asked, blinking up at Sherlock. "I don't mind. It all feels good."

With a frown, Sherlock moved his hands to John's trousers and began undoing them.

"I need to know what to do, John. I've never done this before."

Those words finally seemed to get through to John and he swallowed, looking down at Sherlock's hands working away before looking up at his face again. Sherlock was still studiously watching him and it was almost becoming uncomfortable.

"Whatever you like," John said, before shaking his head slightly and trying to elaborate. "Whatever feels good for you, Sherlock. Whatever you want to do to me. It's fine. You're doing great already, see?"

Sherlock looked thoughtful before nodding his head and pushing John's trousers down, letting them pool around his ankles.

"I love the look on your face when I touch you," he said in a near whisper, fingers sliding beneath the elastic of John's pants and brushing over the tip of his erection. On cue, John gasped again and bit his lip, hands tightening where they had found their way to Sherlock's shoulders.

"What else?" John asked desperately, finding it unbelievably sexy hearing Sherlock talking about these things. His voice was so deep and sultry he wouldn't be surprised if one day it was the only thing he needed to make him come.

"Your scar. I love the way it decorates your shoulder so perfectly."

John couldn't help but chuckle in response to that, but the laugh was soon wiped away as Sherlock curled his fingers around him and used his other hand to push his pants down and out of the way.

Sherlock was still watching John's face, taking in every detail he could see and loving each expression. John was so expressive, after all, holding back nothing as he gave in to the pleasure he was feeling at the hands of Sherlock. Experimentally, the taller man began to move his hand up and down, smirking as the movement caused a string of moans to escape John's lips.

"Oh, Sherlock," John breathed, lifting a hand to Sherlock's hair again and holding tightly. He pulled Sherlock's head closer, angling his own up so that their lips could meet again. The kiss was quick, Sherlock soon trailing his lips down to taste John's jaw and neck. "Sherlock, please." John wasn't sure what he was asking for. Everything.

"I haven't eaten in three days, John," Sherlock mumbled against the skin he was desperate to keep tasting.

John laughed, frowning slightly. "Fantastic." He groaned as Sherlock swiped a thumb over the tip of his cock. "But what exactly does that have to do with anything?"

Raising his head to look John in the eyes, Sherlock spoke seriously. "I want you to fuck me."

John's mouth fell open and he stared at Sherlock with wide, shocked eyes. Was Sherlock trying to say what he thought he was trying to say?

"What- that- I-"

"I'm quite clean." Sherlock released John's erection and put his hands on John's hips. "I thought it would be best this way. You won't be doing anything very different to how your previous sexual endeavours have gone, and we won't have to waste time with-"

"You did it on purpose!" John spluttered out, interrupting Sherlock. "You bloody... you... didn't eat..."

Blushing slightly, Sherlock looked down at John's chest to avoid eye contact. "Perhaps."

John started laughing again and pulled Sherlock against him in a hug.

"I don't know what to do with you," he muttered, grinning like an idiot. "Your room, then?"

Nodding, Sherlock leaned back to look at John again and see his smile. "I bought some lubricant as well. It works quite well."

John wet his lips in anticipation, beginning to step out of his trousers when he suddenly realised something due to Sherlock's words.

"You tested it? I mean, have you..." He glanced down at Sherlock's trousers, not sure how to word his question without embarrassing himself. He was already feeling much hotter at the thought of Sherlock lying in his room with his fingers up his arse.

"I hope you don't mind," Sherlock said quickly.

"No, not at all."

"Good."

It was perfect, but John couldn't bring himself to verbalise that.

They fumbled their way to Sherlock's room, John trying to pull Sherlock's clothes off as they went since he was feeling at a disadvantage being the only one naked so far. He only managed to get the man's shirt off before he was being pushed onto the bed and kissed again, his fingers being parted as Sherlock's wormed their way in between.

There was no distinct smell around the bed and, until John and Sherlock had tumbled onto it, it hadn't really looked slept in at all either. Both of these things made sense since Sherlock spent most of his time around the other parts of the flat, as opposed to John who spent a solid amount of time each night in his own bed – save last night.

"Sher- Mm. Sherlock." Managing to push Sherlock off of him, John licked his lips and gulped in deep breaths of air. "Lube."

If Sherlock's eyes hadn't been bright enough with excitement before, they sure were bright now. He wasted no time in shucking his pants and then leaning to his bedside table, retrieving the bottle of lubricant from the top drawer.

John stared for a moment, eyes drawn to Sherlock's erection which was standing straight now that it had been freed. He licked his lips again. But before John had a chance to do anything about his curiosity, Sherlock shoved the bottle in his hand.

There was a moment of silence and nobody moved.

"It's fine if you don't know what to do," Sherlock said softly. "I've researched it very thoroughly so I can guide you through-"

"I _do_!" John interrupted quickly, blushing. "I do know what to do. Ready?"

Sherlock smiled and pecked John on the lips before nodding and letting out a slow sigh. As he did so, his entire body relaxed and he leaned slightly closer.

Swallowing nervously, John opened the bottle of lube and got a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed it around before looking up at Sherlock and cautiously reaching between the taller man's legs.

The first touch made Sherlock flinch, but he quickly urged John on with a nod. John circled slowly, trying to warm the lube a bit before daringly pushing the tip of his finger in. It was a lot easier than he had thought it would be and his mind once again took him back to thoughts of Sherlock, sprawled on his back and doing this to himself.

"I can show you, later," Sherlock said, grinning as John went red in embarrassment at having his thoughts read so easily. "Now hurry up. Two fingers. I'm not going to break."

Having pushed the bottle of lube to the side, John used his free hand to rest on Sherlock's hip, keeping him steady as he began pushing two fingers inside slowly. Sherlock let out a deep, throaty moan and John gasped, his own hips thrusting upwards in response and his erection begging for attention. _Soon._

Pushing his fingers in and out of Sherlock's entrance, John forced himself to work at it a bit longer than he thought he should, wanting to make sure he didn't rush and end up hurting Sherlock. Sherlock had closed his eyes, his body rocking forward and back against John's fingers and quiet moans still spilling forth from his lips. The moans turned into a whimper as John drew his fingers out completely.

Quickly grabbing more lube, John made sure his cock was slick with it before moving both his hands to Sherlock's hips.

"Down a bit," he murmured softly, guiding the man's body. "I want you to control the pace, alright? Tell me if anything hurts."

Sherlock kept his eyes closed but nodded, one of his hands on John's chest and the other tangled in his hair. He allowed John's hands to move him until he could feel the head of the man's cock pressing against his entrance, at which point he began pushing down faster and harder, catching John by surprise.

It was halfway in when John's hands tightened and he grunted, mumbling, "Stop." He certainly hadn't expected to be the one saying that. "Oh fuck."

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked quickly, opening his eyes and frowning with worry.

"Nothing, ah... almost came." A smile appeared on John's lips after he spoke and he looked up at Sherlock. "You are way tighter than any woman I've ever been with. It feels amazing."

"You're not even in all the way yet," Sherlock chuckled, pulling John's head up to kiss him and using it as a distraction as he then pushed his hips down further. He groaned into John's mouth, pulling up again and then working his way down to try and take all of it in. He could feel John trembling beneath him.

Another moment later and Sherlock had done it.

"Alright, alright," John said, laughing as Sherlock beamed at him. "Quit showing off and put me out of my misery, _please_."

Giving in, Sherlock gave John one last kiss before bracing his hands on the bed each side of John and lifting himself up and down quickly. Unable to resist anymore, John helped Sherlock to move by shifting his hips, gasping at how good it felt to have his cock sliding in and out of such a tight space. He moved one hand off Sherlock's hip to take hold of the man's erection instead, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"John," Sherlock gasped, one hand returning to its previous position in John's hair where it tightened and held on for dear life. His body shuddered, squeezing down around John's cock and bringing their thrusts to a halt as he orgasmed.

" _Oh_ ," John groaned. "Oh, fuck, Sherlock-"

"Shh," Sherlock laughed, leaning down to press his lips against John's just as the other man followed him down the path to orgasm.

Once the intensity of their orgasms had faded, John gently drew his cock out of Sherlock and pulled the man to lie down beside him. "We're all sticky," he said with a grin, looking down at his hands and both their chests. They were covered in lube and semen.

 "Too bad you're not going to work after all," Sherlock murmured, moving one hand to trace through his ejaculate which had landed on John. When the man began to move Sherlock spread his fingers, flattening his hand and pushing down to keep him lying there.

"I completely forgot!" John exclaimed. "Let me up, Sherlock."

"You're not going."

"No, obviously. But I have to at least call in sick or something like you suggested earlier."

Sherlock frowned. "Just wait for them to call asking where you are. I'll answer and say you're stuck in bed with a terrible case of the flu."

John looked hesitant so Sherlock kissed him again, grinning smugly to himself when John relaxed.

"Fine," John sighed, shifting closer to Sherlock and lacing their fingers together. He closed his eyes and smiled, content until a thought occurred to him and he tilted his head back again to look up at Sherlock once more. "Did we just have laughing sex?"

Sherlock looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm, it was fantastic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about condoms whoops.


End file.
